


Worrisome

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi kicking ass, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Daichi, Sad and Bruised Suga, daisuga - Freeform, mad cute volleyball gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Suga doesn't show up one day for practices or school, Daichi gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrisome

**Author's Note:**

> First fic written in who knows how long, took too long to write this but I'd say I'm sort of proud of it.
> 
> Edit: Added a few bits to it.

Something wasn’t right. 

Something _really_ wasn’t right.

Among the faces in the gym, there was one face that was missing. Someone who was normally one of the first ones here, and who was always here. Suga.

Daichi had a bad feeling as he stood by the wall, phone out and texting his vice captain. Or trying to, at least. The last message he got from him was ‘On my way to practice.’ And that was from this morning, as the captain was on his way himself. And they usually met up halfway, and the ashen-haired setter was nowhere to be found, which meant something might’ve happened. 

After Friday morning practice, there was still no sign of Sugawara; whether it be in-between or during class. He nearly got his phone taken away by a teacher. Not even at after school practice, and at that point nearly everyone was starting to worry. It took the combined efforts of the coach, Takeda, and Asahi to calm their nerves, and Daichi kept up a strong front to keep everyone on task. 

“I’m sure he’s fine, Daichi-san.” Asahi commented quietly to his friend after everyone had returned to their normal routine, and it earned a nod from the captain. “Yeah.”

-

Once practice was over and the gym was cleaned up, the worry got the best of him and he headed over to the Sugawara household. Suga’s mother let him in, with a little worry in her look- that wasn’t a good sign. “He’s upstairs.”

By now, he already knew where his teammate’s room was, and he got there quick enough though he tried not to show it. But when he walked in, the setter was nowhere to be seen. But his mother said he was here, so he closed the door, took a seat on the floor and waited, looking around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, save for an ice pack on the bed.

His worries were paused when he heard footsteps approaching, and the door opened a few moments later, and relief flowed through him, if only for a moment. Sugawara stood there, halfway through drying his face with a towel, freezing the moment he saw Daichi. Yes, he was glad to see his vice captain, but what he [i]didn’t[/i] expect was the bruises. A few on his arms from what he could see due to half-rolled up sleeves, bruises on his knees where he most likely fell down at a point. Even one of his hands had bruised knuckles. 

But the worst was on his face, where a large black eye was, covering the beauty mark he had with purpled skin. Someone, _someone,_ had hurt him.

Daichi remained wordless as he watched Suga turn around, and for a moment he though his friend was going to make a run for it. Instead the door was closed, and he waited as the setter took a deep breath before turning back around, with the fakest smile as he used the towel in his hand to cover the black eye. He continued to watch as Suga slowly, almost hesitantly, went over to him and took a seat on the bed, replacing the towel with the ice pack. 

“Daichi—"

“Koushi.”

The single, sternly spoken word was enough to quiet Suga, who pursed his lips together and stared down at his own feet, and Daichi turned around and looked up at him. Slowly, he raised his hands to hold his free, but bruised hand gently. It caused his vice captain to tense for a moment, moreso after Daichi asked “What happened?” It took all he had to keep his voice even, to keep his expression calm so as to not scare Suga, but he knew the other knew him too well. 

He was furious, and for a good damn reason: Someone had the NERVE to lay a hand on him, to hurt the practically most perfect person he’s ever known, this angel incarnate. His anger seemed to grow as the setter explained what happened, quietly. How he had got jumped by a couple guys on his way to practice in the morning, tried to defend himself and fight back (he hit one of the guy’s nose pretty hard, explaining the knuckle bruise), but ended up losing and beaten up, his school bag being stolen with his wallet and phone in it. How he didn’t want to go to practice or school like that, so he went back home and his mother called in for him. 

“Well that explains why you haven’t answered my texts...” Daichi muttered quietly, staring at the bruised knuckles. A mumbled ‘sorry’ was heard, and he stared right up at Suga, who refused to make eye contact, but he could see the emotions clear in his un-iced, un-bruised soft brown, teary eye. He cautiously lifted the setter's hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. 

“Koushi.” He stood up, letting go of his hand in favor of hugging him, one hand running through his ash hair in a soothing manner. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” The anger could wait until he found those bastards, tomorrow.

It was quiet for a while, neither of them speaking for a while until Daichi sat down beside Suga, keeping a hand on his back. The setter had his head resting on the captain’s shoulder, keeping his bruised eye away. “Will you stay here tonight?” Daichi heard him mutter, to which he responded with a nod. “Of course.” He glanced down at him, spotting a tiny smile.

-

Morning came, and Daichi was awake earlier than usual, for a weekend. For a few things, he was grateful. One was that it was the weekend, which meant no school, and practice was off for the weekend. Another was that he had spent so much time here that a fair amount of his clothes ended up within his vice captain’s wardrobe, which was good consider he had came here right from the gym. And thirdly, he was thankful that said vice captain wasn’t a morning person on the weekend, and was currently sleeping peacefully on the now half-vacant bed. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to Suga’s chin, who shifted lightly as he slept.

He left a little note to let him know he’d be back, in case the ash-haired setter woke up before he did get back. Quietly, Daichi went out the door with scary determination set in his face as he went down the path his friend went to go to school. It was there that he caught sight of two guys at a corner.

Daichi wasn’t given descriptions, but he knew it was them, all because one had Suga’s school bag, and the other had a recently-broken nose, courtesy of the owner of said bag. The bullies weren’t too much taller than him, but his rage gave him more strength than either of them. The moment he reached them, without a word the normally good-natured captain raised a fist and punched the one with the broken nose right across the face, effectively causing him to stumble back a fair amount. He turned on a heel to grab the strap of his vice captain's bag with one hand, while delivering a punch to the stomach of the one carrying it. He yanked the bag off of the bully, and then grabbed him by the hair and bashed his face into his knee, and then releasing them so they fell over. As Daichi put the bag over his own shoulder, out of the corner of his eye he saw a fist come toward his face, and he turned his head away to avoid it, but contact was made faintly and there would no doubt be a bruise on his cheek later. He grabbed the arm of the bully, as well as the front of their shirt, and flipped them over, effectively throwing them to the ground. He checked the bag to make sure all its contents were there, before he finally spoke, glaring daggers at the two boys groaning on the ground. "If either of you lay a hand on the owner of this bag again" He adjusted the bag, as if to gesture to it. "it won't be just me you'll have to deal with." Without another word, he turned and walked back where he came from. \- 

He returned to the house quietly enough, making his way back to Suga’s room with ease. Carefully, he set the bag down at the end of the bed before sitting on the bed himself, pausing when Daichi heard his friend stir and looked over. His own dark eyes were met with tired, soft ones. “What did you do?” Suga asked him sleepily, and Daichi gave him a warm smile. “Just went for a walk.” 

He was thankful for Suga's morning-grogginess, because he wasn’t questioned again. Rather, a hand merely reached out and pulled him back to bed. 

Yeah, he’s got no doubt that he’ll get an earful later once Suga really wakes up and puts two and two together, but he was a-okay with this for now.


End file.
